Electric vehicles (EV) and hybrid electric vehicles (HEV) use battery packs comprised of several individual storage batteries that provide current to propel the vehicles and operate vehicle accessories. In at least one configuration, the modules are in two layers with a lower layer received in a generally rectangular case, and an upper layer positioned on a tray above the lower layer. A cover encloses the upper layer and is latched to the case. In order to stabilize the battery packs within the case and cover, the battery packs must be both laterally and vertically supported. This is usually accomplished by a compressive force applied to the top surfaces of the battery packs. Some designs stabilize the battery packs using a cover-pad-tray retention arrangement, while others utilize a rigid skeleton.
There is a need to minimize, at minimal cost, relative motion between battery modules within battery packs in order to reduce or eliminate interconnection failures that may occur within battery packs. As EVs and HEVs evolve, there is also a need to provide arrangements which allow for changes in design so that battery pack configurations may be more readily altered to accommodate vehicle design considerations.